Tipsy
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Out of everyone, Lucy gets drunk


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

*Ughh, my head. OW! It never hurt this bad since Laxus knocked me out with that one punch.* I groggily open my eyelids, having difficulty seeing where I am and what's going on. Trying to overcome the unconsciousness for taking over me once more. I then try with all my might to shoot my eyelids open.

I'm at the guild. It's weird though because everyone is still here, they're just unconscious.

I look around and drink in the scenery. Elfman is thrown over a table snoring, Mira is surprisingly asleep on the bar counter, I think those are Cana's feet sticking out of that barrel of booze, Levy is cuddling with Gajeel in the corner of the guild, ice cube is asleep in an ice made hammock while Juvia is asleep on a table next to him, Romeo is sleeping upside down, Erza is asleep on top of a table next to Wendy and Carla, Happy is asleep with a full stomach in an empty bowl *probably after consuming a very large amount of fish* I can pin point everyone in the guild except for Lucy.

I stand up from the hard wood floor and start walking around the guild "Luce!...Lucy?" I yell over the snoring of my out-cold comrades "Lu-

"Oi! Shut up! People are trying to get some sleep!" Yelled Gray from his hammock

"I'll let you sleep when I find Lucy!"

"Urgh! Natsu! It's early! We're hungover! Please be quiet..." said Mira from the bar

"Huh? Who's hungover?" I ask curiously

"If you don't remember *yawn* we celebrated last night" joined Levy from her corner while Gajeel tried resting her head back on his chest trying to 'shh' her

"Why did we celebrate?"

"Urgh! Do you have to ask so many questions this early in the morning?! Figure it out!" Snapped Gray while turning his back to me in his hammock and falling back asleep. Levy does the same

*Jerk* I think *Okay, so they're telling me to remember what happened last night. All I need to do is concentrate* I cross my arms, close my eyes and concentrate.

Concentrate...

Concentrate...

Concentrate!

"Urgh! This isn't working! Tell me what happened last night!" I demanded

"Natsu!"

I froze in place at the horrifying voice and gulp "Y-yes Erza?"

"Silence, or be silenced!" She commanded

"A-aye" I stuttered. I already forgot what happened last night, I don't want to get a punch from Erza and forget everything! But still, no one's helping me find Lucy.

Wait... Why do I need help? I'm a freaking dragon! I have a working nose! Right there I took a whiff of the air, but...

"I CAN'T FIND LUCY!" I yell at the top of my lungs

"NATSU!" Yelled the guild in unison

"What is the problem?" Asked Gray turning around in his ice hammock

"Did you not hear me? I. Can not. Find. LUCY!"

"What?!" Yells Gray falling out of his hammock

"What do you mean you can't find Lucy?" Asks Mira rubbing her eye tiredly

"I can't find her! I can't even sniff her out"

"Bleh, you're just too hungover that your senses are all fucked up. Leave it to me to find bunny-girl" smirked Gajeel. Gajeel *surprisingly* gently got out from under Levy and laid her head on the still sleeping Lily

Gajeel stuck his nose up in the air and began sniffing for a few seconds. Walking in every direction of the guild trying to pinpoint Lucy's scent. Then he came to an abrupt halt and turned around

"Well?" I ask

"Okay, either she's not here or she mated 'cause this girl's scent is nowhere to be found"

"What!? Lucy has to be here! And I'm pretty sure she hasn't... you know"

"What mated?" smirked Gajeel "Why? Didn't tap that yet salamander? Scared she gave up to somebody else?"

"Shut up iron rod!"

"Hey, not my fault you don't remember shit from last night" Shrugged Gajeel

"Pft, and you do?" I challenge

"Yeah, we all partied and got wasted! Why do you think we're all still here and knocked out? 'Cause we were too drunk to even stand up, I mean look around! Erza, Lisanna even Mira are drunk and hungover out of their minds! Even the cats, Romeo and Wendy are unconscious. So if this happened to the rest of the guild, what do you think happened to Lucy?"

I take in his conclusion into consideration and think...hard.

"Really?! You dense idiot! Lucy probably got drunk and fell asleep somewhere" Concluded Gray walking up to me and Gajeel

"What? Lucy? Drunk!? Hahahaha! Lucy doesn't dr-"

"Hey every *burp* body!"

Me, Gray and Gajeel turn to see a wobbling Lucy busting out of the...Broom closet?"

"What's *hiccup* up Natsu?" She asks wobbling up to me

"Lucy? Wh-what happened?" Lucy falls into my arms from loosing balance and she giggles uncontrollably

"Everything happened!" She giggles.

"I don't get it, she was here the whole time? Why couldn't you sniff her out?" Asked Gray

I shrug and take a whiff of Lucy real quick "She smells of booze and... barf"

"Gross" commented Gray

"Gross? I'm surprised she held her booze down...For a good amount of time"

"Im still surprised she drank, Lucy doesn't drink" I look at Lucy who's still in my arms and playing with my scarf like a kitten

"Luce?" I ask hoping she pays attention

"Yesh?" She responds childishly

"Why were you in the broom closet?" I ask

Lucy looks at me almost in a serious way "You really wanna know?" She asks playfully

I nod

"Come closer" She instructs with her finger

I bend down a little lower

"Closer..." She whispers

I bend down even more

"Closer..."

I'm now close enough that her lips slightly touch me ear

"I went looking for Narnia" She whispers.

I bring my head back up and raised my eyebrow confused. Lucy then goes into a complete giggle fit

"Natsu! Either you and Lucy shut up! Or get out!" Yells the irritated Erza, pissed that she's awaken from her sleep/ hangover

"A-aye" Then with Lucy fallen against my arms, I throw her over my shoulder and race out of the guild.

(Lucy's POV)

"Mmm" I moan. I'm awake, but I don't want to open my eyes because my head is killing me! "Ow" I manage to push the words from my mouth

"Luce? You awake?"

I listen to the familiar voice "N-Natsu?" I open my eyes slowly, my vision is blurry for a few but eventually everything begins to clear up. It looks like I'm in bed and Natsu is looking over me

"Are you okay?" He asks concerned

"Mmm, I could be a lot better. But besides this headache and slight nausea I'm fine"

He cracks a slight smile "Good, I lost you at the guild for a second and I kind of panicked" he blushes slightly

"How did you lose me in the guild?" I ask with a raised eyebrow

"Well, Gajeel said last night was pretty crazy. Everyone is at the guild right now sleeping and recovering from their hangover, but when I woke up I couldn't find you. Not even trace your scent" He explained

"What? Is something wrong with my scent?"

"N-no! I mean- well, you smelled of booze... A lot of booze...And vomit"

I felt a wave of heat and embarrassment wash over me "Uhh... Did I throw up on anybody?"

"Well, you threw up on me a few minutes ago"

That's when I noticed Natsu was without his vest and a greater wave of heat rushed to my cheeks

"Luce, you okay?"

I look up from my... Uh... 'distraction' "Hm? Oh y-yeah. I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Mhm" I nod a little bit too quickly

"No you're not" Natsu points out

"Huh?"

"You're not fine until you eat this soup I made you" Natsu then pulls out a hot bowl of soup from behind him and throws me a big smile

"Uhh... I'm not that hungry Natsu, thanks"

"C'mon it'll make you feel better and it will be sure to clear up that hangover!" he assures

"Well... Okay. If you say so..." I take the bowl of soup "Ah!" And immediately drop it on top of myself "Ah!" I jump out from bed and strip of my soaked pants

That's when I noticed Natsu staring at me with the brightest of blush on his cheeks "Uhh...Too hot?"

"You think!?" I yell shouting out the obvious

He gives an apologetic smile and rubs the back of his neck "Sorry Luce"

I pout "It's okay...Just let me find a new pair of pants"

"Umm...Okay" blushing, Natsu takes a seat on my bed

When I come back with a new pair of pajama pants I cross my arms and look at Natsu who has fallen asleep on my bed...waiting for me...again! I walk over to him and take a seat. I look at his peaceful face. When Natsu's not fighting, or yelling...Or fighting he's actually pretty cute. *I smile*

"Thanks for bringing me home" I whisper, and I plant a soft kiss on his forehead. I didn't mind laying down next to him, I mean it is my bed right? When I begin to get comfy I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me

"You're welcome" He whispers against my ear

I smile and snuggle closer to him

"But next time, no more booze, or looking for Narnia"

Okay, so I got a little tipsy. But not remembering and waking up with the people you adore around you in the craziest of places! Just means you had the time of your life. And for once, I'm glad I got drunk.

"I don't know about Narnia, but I can promise you no more booze"

"Good" Natsu snuggles closer to me "You're cuter when you're sober anyway"

I roll my eyes and smile, eventually falling into a calm sleep with Natsu. A booze and headache free sleep.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
